The present invention relates to an attachment for a headgear to provide air space to a wearer's head for ventilation, and more particularly to a springy, yet relatively rigid material of the attachment adapted to make an opening of a crown of the headgear narrowed in its left and right directions while the opening of the crown is lengthened elliptically in its front and rear directions to provide air space for ventilation.
For many years, the headgear of various style have been worn both for protection and as fashion apparel, and the wearers of the headgear have been suffered commonly from their inconveniences such as the wearer's hair being disturbed and pressed by the headgear and the wearer's scalp bearing the excessive heat and perspiration.
To date, numerous solution to these problems have been proposed but there remain a continually unsatisfied need for evermore efficient, cost effective, simple and shapely means for the headgear.
For examples, U.S. Pat. Nos. 660,062, 923,986, 1,187,507, 1,434,743, 1,434,745, 1,566,891, 2,129,798, 2,818,574, 2,832,077, 3,289,212, 3,495,272, 4,101,981, 4,274,157, 4,951,320, 5,054,122, 5,101,516, 5,226,180, 5,365,607 and F. R. of Germany Pat. No. 884,067 each of which has the specific type of spacer elements attached to a sweat band of a headgear at the circularly spaced locations each other whereby the space between the spacers engage to ventilate the wearer's head.
For other examples, U.S. Pat. Nos. 221,313, 275,670, 1,140,812, 1,530,870, 2,117,764, 2,127,797, 2,383,396, 2,451,140, 3,780,382, 4,131,953, 5,090,054 and F. R. of Germany Pat. No. 3,110,593 each of which has the specific type of an element or elements attached to and spaced with the inner surface of a crown whereby the space between the crown and the elements engage to ventilate the wearer's head.
U.S. Pat. No. 215,998 issued to Waddell and Sample sets forth a ventilating hat including a circular frame being secured to the underside of a crown of the hat and three angular rests which are adjustably attached to the circular frame and of which the outer parts are curved inwardly and downwardly to provide air space from the hat for ventilation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,145 issued to Kiefer sets forth a sun hat comprising a flat disc and the arcuated spring yoke which is secured at its center to the center of the disc and which terminates with open bifurcated ends adapted to hold the disc on the head at near the ears of the wearer so as to provide complete freedom to the scalp and the maximum of the ventilation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,088 issued to Robison sets forth a sunbathing headgear comprising a conically configured hat and a pair of U-shaped rods of which ends detachably connected respectively to the holes provided in the hat, and which are apart in parallel relation each other to resiliently grip the opposite sides of the wearer's head.